HORO HORO SE ENAMORA
by kazumi black
Summary: el primer fic que escribi en toda mi existencia! leanlo y de opiniones completo!
1. principio

Ya era tarde cuando Yô seguía en la parada de autobuses esperando

Llego el ultimo autobús y de el bajo alguien  
¿:hola Yô   
Yô: Hola ven vámonos  
se fueron a la casa de Yô   
al dia siguiente horo horo toco a la puerta de los Asakura   
manta: hola horo horo  
horo horo: hola  
manta: Ven   
llegaron al comedor  
Yô: hola horo horo  
horo horo: hola oye quien es ella  
yô: que a es mi prima chiharu   
chiharu: hola tu debes ser horo horo  
Horo Horo (sonrojado): Sí  
Chiharu: me alegro conocerte  
yoh: horo horo quieres que darte a comer  
horo horo: por supuesto  
y se sentó a comer 

los sentimientos a chiharu  
todos comieron muy bien y como siempre horo horo se quedo a dormir.  
Horo horo Yô y manta se metieron al baño.  
Horo horo: Yô tu prima también es una shaman verdad?  
Yô: si en mi familia todas las mujeres son sacerdotisas pero ella no quiso y se fue a entrenar a las montañas en Inglaterra  
manta: vaya  
horo horo: Con razón sentí su poder  
Yô: chiharu es muy fuerte, no se rinde fácilmente y suele tomarse las cosas muy a la ligera pero a veces suele ser muy impulsiva y no muy paciente   
manta: se perece un poco a ti Yô  
s quedaron un rato platicando hasta que se salieron y se fueron a dormir  
había pasado una semana y Chiharu había echo amistad con todos (ryu, tamao, len, manta y fausto)pero horo horo se ponía rojo y salía corriendo cuando Chiharu entraba a una habitación donde el estuviera.  
Yoh: por que te pones rojo cuando esta Chiharu  
horo horro pues...   
una confesión

horo horo: Pues por que... (sonrojado)que te importa  
Len: es evidente de que a horo horo le gusta tu prima Yô  
Yô: es verdad eso?  
Horo horo: (aun más rojo): tu no te metas chismoso  
len: que quieres pelear  
horo horo: Pues pensándolo bien sí   
manta(u)(pensando): ya empezaron  
¿: Yô  
Yô: Chiharu estoy en la sala  
Chiharu entro a la sala parecía cansada y llevaba unas pesas en los brazos y piernas y horo horo se volvió a poner rojo  
Chiharu: Dice anna que vayas por la comida  
Yô(t-t): ay no  
len: No seas holgazán   
Chiharu volteo para donde estaban horo horo y len y horo horo se puso mucho más rojo  
Chiharu: También llego tamao... al parecer mi abuelo la a mandado para algo bueno eso dice ella   
anna(gritando): Chiharu regresa aun te faltan 499 vueltas  
Yô: cuantas te puso a hacer  
chiharu(T-T): al principio eran 500  
y salió corriendo  
len: bueno será mejor que vaya por mi hermana para regresar al hotel  
len también salió y horo horo se quedo con Yô  
horo horo: Lo que dijo len es verdad  
Yô: que ?  
Horo horo: si me gusta Chiharu  
Yô: pero como si la acabas de conocer  
horo horo: Pues no lo sé (se pone rojo otra vez)con ella siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho  
Yô: y por que no le dices  
horo horo: no lo sé 

un sentimiento

mas tarde en el baño  
Tamao: señorita Chiharu que piensa de horo horo  
Chiharu: por que lo preguntas?  
Tamao: pues por que cuando estamos comiendo se le queda viendo  
chiharu: Pues...  
Tamao: si?  
Chiharu: No... no es nada. Pero a que te mando mi abuelo  
tamao: aa es verdad debía entregarle algo a la señorita anna  
y salió corriendo a vestirse para entregar el paquete  
esa misma noche  
Chiharu estaba sola en su cuarto  
Chiharu (pensando): yo siento algo por el pero lo que paso aquella vez no me deja pensar en alguien mas que en mi querido ...  
Diciendo esto se levanto fue donde estaba su mochila y saco una foto en un porta retratos 

les describiré la foto :  
esta Chiharu de unos 12 años (nota: los personajes tienen 16 años )  
abrazando a un chico de su misma edad con el cabello de color verde  
y al lado de ella aparecen los espíritus de Chiharu (3 cropocus y una ninja)y del lado de el estaba roto 

Chiharu(llorando y abrazando la foto):lo siento ...  
Ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba

El chico de cabello celeste estaba arrodillado en al puerta del cuarto de Chiharu  
horo horo(pensando):en realidad es muy linda por que tendré tanto miedo a decirle  
se levanto y se fue a su cuarto  
a la mañana siguiente  
anna iba saliendo de la casa cuando Yô la alcanzo  
Yô (bostezando):a donde vas   
anna: no es de tu incumbencia tu quédate aquí  
Yô: esta bien  
Yô fue a la cocina en donde estaba Chiharu  
Yô: Chiharu que estas haciendo ahora que no hay por que entrenar   
Chiharu: yo quería volver aquí pero anna quiere que administre un hotel  
Yô: y por que tu  
Chiharu: dice que ella lo haría pero le da flojera ...no viste  
Yô: que   
Chiharu :no nada  
va a la puerta a recoger el correo y se encuentra con horo horo  
Chiharu: horo horo saldrás?  
Horo horo (rojo):sii ...i ire aa...v ver a pi...pilika  
Chiharu: muy bien  
y regresa a la cocina  
Yô: Chiharu por que estas aquí  
Chiharu no resistía mas y comenzó a llorar con lo Yô reacciono abrazándola  
Chiharu: vine a pedir tu ayuda  
Yô: que paso primita  
Chiharu: es que ...el  
Yô :quien ?  
Chiharu :hao... Estaba... estaba con lyserd y de repente apareció dijo que necesitaba mis poderes quiso atacarme pero lyserd se interpuso quise ayudarlo pero me dijo que me fuera ...huí y me escondí usando los pergaminos ...espere a que se fuera y regrese  
Yô: y que paso ?(en el fondo sabia la respuesta)  
Chiharu: lo... lo asesinó y se llevo su cuerpo y fue mi culpa y el me sigue buscando  
yô:no te preocupes te ayudare  
horo horo:es por eso que estas aqui 

la verdad se revela  
horo horo:asi que es por eso que estas aquí  
chiharu:horo horo  
yô:ya lo sabe bueno...   
Chiharu: terminemos de explicar  
horo horo: primero como conoces a lyserd  
chiharu: bueno yo ... Lo conocí cuando nos mudamos a Inglaterra el fue mi primer amigo ya que mi madre...bueno..el punto es que lo conocí ahí y éramos muy buenos amigos y luego apareció hao y...(se nublaron sus ojos)  
horo horo:lo siento no quise acerté recordar eso   
chiharu: no te preocupes por mi   
horo horo (rojo):por que te sigue hao  
chiharu: al parecer de Hao Yô y yo , yo fui quien heredo el poder de nuestros ancestros  
horo horo:ohh  
yô: aun es un misterio porque nos paremos  
tocaron  
horo horo:yo voy(sale a la puerta)  
yô:aun puedes leer la mente   
chiharu:si,(dijo un poco mas tranquila) que sorpresa se va a llevar horo horo  
la voz de horo horo llego desde la puerta  
horo horo: ayyyyyyy pilika que ases aqui  
pilika: vine a buscarte acaso no querías verme  
pasaron a la cocina  
horo horo: pilika ella es chiharu  
chiharu:hola  
pilika:hola  
yô:pilika te quedaras aquí?  
pilika:si hasta que horo horo regrese   
otra vez tocaron  
chiharu:yo voy 


	2. en medio

Bien Olvide poner una nota en el capi 1 pero a qui esta :

Este fic lo escribi hace tiempo (como a los 10 o 11 no me acuerdo)y deci di ponerlo aqui por que pienso escribir la continuacion (ya estaba empezada pero se perdio) aparte para que este aqui mi trabajo... puede que tenga uno que otro cambiecillo y puede que no sea tan bueno como mis trabajos actuales y que tampoco tanga mucha logica y algunos errores pero aun asi aqui esta

Atte: la loca que escribio esto: Kazumi

* * *

EL SENTIR DE LEN

NOTA:antes de empezar deben saber que este fic lo hice porque una amiga me dijo que estaba cansada de que los fic sobre el amor entre yô y anna y porque me encanta horo horo. Escribiré sobre otras parejas.

Chiharu: hola len hola jun  
jun: hola Chiharu  
pasaron a la cocina  
yô: hola len  
pilika: hola len  
len se puso muy rojo :tengo qué ir arriba(salió corriendo)  
len (pensando):por que ... Por que sentí eso .. El oír su voz ...acaso .. Me enamore de ella...no que idea mas absurda  
tomo aire y regreso a la cocina  
yô: por que saliste corriendo  
horohoro: la respuesta es simple vio a pilika se asusto y salió corriendo  
len: tu cállate hoto hoto  
horo horo: a quien le dices hoto hoto  
len: a ti a quien mas  
horo horo: que quieres pelear  
pilika: cállate hermano  
yô:por que vinieron  
len: eso no te incumbe  
yô: quieren comer  
chiharu: yô  
yô: si  
chiharu: tamao se fue con anna y no hay comida echa u  
jun:si no les molesta yo cocinare  
todos salieron de la cocina para dejarla trabajar  
pilika: mira hermano en la tele están anunciando un nuevo parque de diversiones  
horo horo: oye por que llegas como si fuera tu casa  
yô: no te enfades con ella  
pilika: yo quiero ir hermano llévame  
horo horo: ya eres bastante grande para cuidarte sola  
len: si quieres yo puedo llevarte  
todos:;que?  
Len: no se confundan es solo que no puedo permitir que hoto hoto haga sufrir a su hermana  
horo horo:a quien le dices hoto hoto  
pilika:me encantaría ir con usted joven len  
horo horo: que! #

DIVERSION Y UNA APARICION

yô:si ese es el caso vamos todos  
chiharu:buena idea  
yô:voy a invitar a manta  
se levanto y fue al teléfono  
yô:bueno se encuentra ...o ... No es que lo quería invitar a ir al nuevo parque de...enserio que bueno ...si ...adiós  
chiharu:que paso  
yô:manta no esta se fue a izumo  
chiharu:creo saber por que esta aya nnu  
yô:pero la familia Oyamada es la propietaria de el parque y nos dejaran pasar gratis  
chiharu:genial  
jun:la comida esta lista  
después de comer  
len.bien los veremos haya a las 10  
yô:bien adiós  
salieron y ya mas tarde  
yô: crees que sea buena idea  
chiharu: por primera vez no lo se pero no te preocupes  
salió y fue a su habitación mientras caminaba iba pensando pero a tal punto que no sabia ni a donde iba  
Chiharu(pensando):solo espero que me equivoque en la muerte de lyserd nunca me había sentido así también siento que amo a los dos pero ...no importa mientras mi primo este para ayudarme no tengo de que temer pero...  
Chiharu(hablando):que diablos hago aquí  
por error había llegado al jardín  
chiharu:creo que debo poner mas atención a lo que hago nnu  
regreso a su habitación y se durmió.

a la mañana siguiente  
chiharu:bueno vàmonos len y jun deben estar esperándonos  
ese dia en especial llevaba un pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas azul marino su cabello recogido en una coleta los cuernitos como los de yô pero mas largos (siempre lleva los cuernitos pero se me olvido mencionarlo)y unos lentes en la cabeza  
yô:esta bien  
el llevaba unos shorts largos y su playera de siempre (la cerrada)  
horo horo: apúrate pilika  
el llevaba sus bermudas sin la casaca y una playera blanca  
pilika:no tienes por que enojarte  
ella iba igual a Chiharu pero la blusa tenia mangas y era rosa  
iban saliendo cuando  
tamao: esperen a donde van  
Yô: Tamao! Creí qué te habías ido con anna vamos al nuevo parque de diversiones  
tamao: yo voy  
se fueron y cuando llegaron  
len: tardaron mucho  
jun: no es verdad  
ambos traían la misma ropa de siempre (disculpen la falta de inspiración)  
yô: perdón  
len: bueno vamos a subir a los juegos  
Chiharu: cual primero  
len: ese  
señalo hacia la montaña rusa probablemente la mas grande de todo el parque  
tamao: yo no quiero T-T  
chiharu: entonces yo me quedare contigo  
horo horo: también yo  
yô: como quieran  
horo horo :bueno vamos a buscar otro juego  
Chiharu y Tamao: si  
se subieron a varios juegos incluyendo a la rueda de la fortuna a esta ultima se subieron después de tomar algo ya cuando estaba obscureciendo  
Tamao (al bajar de la rueda):cielos me siento mal  
chiharu: será mejor que regreses a la casa  
tamao: tiene razón  
y se fue  
chiharu: bueno eso nos deja solos  
horo horo (rojo):solos  
estaban paseando cuando se detuvieron en el puente que atravesada un lago  
horo horo: Chiharu yo  
:lamento arruinar el momento

bueno esto es todo

AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS

Chiharu: es hao  
hao: si el mismo  
horo horo: que quieres aquí  
ninguno espero respuestas y realizaron la posesión de objetos Chiharu uso 2 abanicos y horo horo su acostumbrada tabla (nota: ni yo misma se de donde la saco)  
hao:no tienen porque ponerse así ,solo vine a presentarles a mis nuevos esclavos  
de la nada aparecieron ...  
Chiharu: son lyserd ryu y ...quién es ese?  
Horo horo: es chocolove ...lo conocimos en el torneo de shamanes  
yô: chiharu que pasa  
chiharu: mira por ti mismo  
hao: esto no es todo  
también de la nada apareció la figura de una chica con un kimono blanco al parecer ella estaba inconsciente  
hao: que piensas de mi futura prometida Yô  
cuando ella se acerco mas pudieron distinguir su rostro...  
Yô: es ... Anna  
hao: asi es  
chiharu: por que haces eso  
hao: yo tengo mis motivos hasta luego hermanita  
después se desapareció seguido de sus "esclavos"  
chiharu: su ...hermanita

EL ADMIRADOR DE PILIKA

mikijisha (o como se escriba):así es Yô y hao son tus hermanos gemelos  
chiharu: entonces Yô hao y yo...  
Mikijijsha: si asombrosamente tu absorbiste parte de los poderes de hao y temimos por tu seguridad es por eso que tu madre y tu fueron a vivir a Inglaterra  
yô: cuantas cosas mas nos han ocultado (pensando) y por qué sera que siempre qué hao se va dice eso? (n.a:ni yo puedo responder eso)  
chiharu: eso explica...  
Yô y chiharu:...por que nos parecemos tanto  
mikijisha :por que nada se lo toman enserio  
en cuanto regresaron a casa chiharu subió directamente a su habitación aunque termino en el jardín una que otra vez u  
se acerco a la ventana ahí pensaba mientras contemplaba las estrellas  
Chiharu (pensando):así que eso era pero ahora es lo de menos lo importante es rescatar a mi querido lyserd ...pero ...lo que siento por el no es nada comparado con lo que empezado a sentir por ...  
Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó el ruido de la puerta  
:estas preocupada por el verdad?  
Chiharu: ahh horo horo no te oí entrar... Pero si  
al ver la expresión de tristeza y ternura en el rostro de èl Chiharu sonrió  
chiharu: pero solo por que es un gran amigo mío y ...  
Horo horo: no...no importa  
la dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a esto Chiharu respondió sonrojándose y saliendo tras el pero lo perdió de vista  
chiharu: tal vez este en su cuarto  
milagrosamente chiharu consiguió llegar a la habitación temporal de horo horo sin perderse (mas o menos)  
chiharu. horo horo estas ...  
Pilika:no ...no se encuentra aquí  
chiharu: ah hola pilika  
pilika :señorita chiharu...  
Chiharu: solo dime chiharu  
pilika: chiharu para que busca a mi hermano  
chiharu: que..ah no para nada  
pilika se dirigió a su cama y encontró un sobre  
pilika: pero que ...  
Chiharu: parece una carta  
pilika la abrió y decía mas o menos así  
Querida Pilika:  
tal vez no te lo demuestre pero siento algo por ti desde que llegaste aquí. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente y se que a mi lado serias feliz. Lamento no poder decir mi nombre pero nos veremos mi amada pilika  
atte admirador  
chiharu: parece que tienes un admirador secreto  
pilika se puso roja  
chiharu:bueno me retiro si vez a horo horo por favor dile que quiero hablar con el adiós  
pilika (pensando):quien será  
chiharu(pensando y afuera del cuarto):yo se quien es pilika...yo se quien


	3. final

Si llegaste hasta aqui es por que o tienes mucha paciencia para las tonterias o estas tan loco como habran notado y si no ni modo solo son 3 capi y cada uno tiene mas o menos 4 capi chiquitos. Yes que originalmente eran varios pero chiquitosy aqui quise poner los mas grandes.

Gracias por leer mis tarugadas y les prometo que la continuacion sera mucho mejor (al leer los ultimos capis para corregirlos me di cuenta de que a los 10 eramedio ñoña y de echo hay varias observaciones que hice a la hora de corregirlo)

Atte: la loca que escribio esto : Kazumi

* * *

yô:chiharu ...puedo preguntarte algo  
chiharu: que? ...a por supuesto  
yô:que sientes...por lyserd  
Chiharu (con cierta tristeza ):en estos instantes no lo se  
tocan a la puerta  
yô: voy yo  
sale y unos instantes después  
yô:chiharu ...será mejor que vengas  
chiharu: que pasa  
yô: mira  
señalo hacia un chico de cabello verde  
lyserd: hola Chiharu  
chiharu: lyserd ...pero como...te vi con...  
Lyserd .con hao...pues logre escapar  
horo horo: quien es?  
yô: es lyserd  
lyserd: puedo hablar contigo Chiharu  
chiharu: cla...ro  
lyserd jalo a Chiharu y la saco afuera  
lyserd: sabes cual fue el motivo por el cual logre escapar  
chiharu: no...no ..loo ...se  
lyserd: pues  
se fue acercando lentamente como si fuera a atacarla  
lyserd: pues...  
Acerco se boca a la de Chiharu  
horo horo(pensando):como se atreve ese maldito engendro (era de suponerse que estaba espiando (y de que estaba celoso))  
lyserd estaba a punto de besarla cuando...  
Horo horo: no ...sueltala (impulsivo ¬¬)  
lanzo a lyserd hacia el suelo y este adopto una forma muy conocida  
yô: es hao (el estaba espiando desde la puerta (como qué en esta casa son muy chistmosos) )  
hao :me descubrieron ...pero a la próxima será mejor(desaparece)  
chiharu: horo horo...  
Horo horo: chiharu ...yo  
chiharu (interrumpiéndolo):te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado  
abrazo a horo horo y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual se puso rojo  
yô: Chiharu por que no pudiste  
Chiharu: no lo se pero el se esta aprovechando de mi confusión...bueno ire a mi cuarto  
Chiharu(pensando):creí que lo amada pero luego apareció lyserd y...pero horo horo me protegió...pero lyserd lo hizo una vez en el pasado...será que...  
Yô: Chiharu...creí que te irías a tu cuarto  
Chiharu: que?  
Una vez mas termino afuera  
Chiharu: se suponía--u

AI SHITERU

horo horo habia salido con pilika y los hermanos asakura estaban solos en casa(chiharu e yô son hermanos para quien lo haya olvidado)

chiharu: oye Yô  
yô: que  
chiharu: que le estará pasando a anna  
yô: mmmm...no lo se ...no puedes rastrearla  
chiharu: no ... Ya lo intente  
yô: oye y que le hiciste a horo horo  
chiharu: que? Ahh eso pues le cedí parte de mi poder espiritual (si como no ¬¬)  
yô: y por que  
chiharu: pues ...(se puso roja)...eso es algo que yo se ...y tu tienes que averiguarlo  
yô: no vas a cambiar  
chiharu: tampoco tu  
ambos rieron  
horo horo (desde la puerta):ya llegamos  
pilika: Chiharu podrías venir por favor  
chiharu:si ya voy  
para su sorpresa no logro ver a pilika ni a horo horo pues había un gran florero lleno de grandes y hermosas rosas rojas  
chiharu: que ...que es eso  
pilka (asomándose entre las rosas):alguien me las envió  
horo horo (molesto):solo espero que ese alguien sepa en lo que se mete  
paso y dejo el florero en la mesa  
chiharu: eres muy celoso  
pilika: muy cierto  
Chiharu(pensando):por que no podré rastrear a anna y a hao (piensa en cosas que no tienen que ver ¬¬)  
horo horo: Chiharu puedo hablar contigo  
Chiharu: aja  
horo horo: a solas  
chiharu: por supuesto vamos a fuera  
salieron  
horo horo(totalmente rojo):te ...traje ...esto  
le entrego con manos temblorosas un ramillete de azucenas azules y un paquete  
horo horo: se que las flores no son grandes ni muy adornadas ...pero ...  
Chiharu: son muy lindas ...(sonrojándose)...me gustaron mas que las rosas de pilika  
horo horo :gracias  
chiharu: puedo abrir el paquete  
horo horo asintió  
del paquete Chiharu saco un collar con un diamante  
horo horo: es una joya perteneciente a los ainus la llamamos lagrima de luna  
chiharu: es muy hermosa  
horo horo: tu también lo eres  
quiso salir corriendo de nuevo pero Chiharu lo detuvo  
chiharu: horo horo ...quiero decirte algo  
horo horo: primero ...quiero decirte ...yo algo  
chiharu?  
Horo horo (rojo):Chiharu yo...yo..yo...te..am...o  
Chiharu reacciono distinto a como horo horo se imaginaba en vez de mostrar se desconcertada sonrió y muy tiernamente  
chiharu: ai shiteru

MUCHO EN QUE PENSAR  
sentada en el techo contemplando el atardecer se encontraba apoyada en una mano y sosteniendo un ramillete en la otra una chica de cabellos café y ojos negros  
:que tienes Chiharu  
Chiharu: no ...no es nada  
:te conozco muy bien y no creo lo que me dices  
Chiharu: si tanto insistes...solo pienso en hao, horo horo, lyserd, también que tu y yo somos hermanos y desde que llegue solo les he traído problemas  
Yô: no tienes por que preocuparte  
Chiharu sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano  
Chiharu: si tienes razón  
Yô bajo del techo de un salto y volvió a entrar a la casa  
Chiharu (pensando):creo que mi mente se aclara y por eso puedo sentir un poco mejor la presencia de hao pero también me duele la cabeza :BP  
estuvo alrededor de una hora pensando tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien observándola  
:hola Chiharu espero que hayas disfrutado el atardecer porque será el ultimo  
Chiharu: hao!  
Antes de que pudiera verse la vuelta una mano la golpeo en la parte trasera del cuello y la dejo semi-inconsciente ...solo pudo sentir que caía a una muerta segura pues la pensión Asakura tenia 3 metros de alto y abajo ardía una hoguera ...estaba cayendo pero...de pronto  
sintió como unos brazos la recogían y ponían a salvo  
ella logro distinguir la figura de un ser muy querido para ella  
Chiharu: horo ...horo  
fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perder el conocinmiento

horo horo: maldito infeliz como te atreves a tratarla de esa manera  
hao: tu no eres nadie para insultarme  
yô: que quieres aquí  
hao: esta vez no vengo por ti sino por ella (señalo a Chiharu)  
yô: horo horo...  
Horo horo: si  
yô: llévate a Chiharu  
horo horo: si  
hao se lanzo hacia horo horo pero alguien se interpuso  
horo horo :gracias len  
len: no te confundas lo hago por ella ...(pensando)y por pilika  
horo horo salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de Chiharu donde la acostó y le coloco una toalla húmeda en la cabeza

MI VERDADERO PODER  
horo horo: Tamao  
Tamao: que se le ofrece joven horo horo  
horo horo: cuida de Chiharu  
Tamao: si  
horo horo salió corriendo  
horo horo (pensando):espero no le pase nada malo  
mientras en la mente de Chiharu

voz de hao: fue tu culpa tu dejaste que muriera  
Chiharu(tapándose los oídos):no es verdad no lo es  
voz de hao :claro que si y tu lo sabes  
chiharu: no  
voz de hao: tu mataste a el ser que mas querías primero lo dejaste morir y luego lo traicionaste  
chiharu: eso no es verdad...(llorando)... Lyserd era mi amigo y solo eso  
voz de hao: ahora mismo estas confundida por tus sentimientos  
Chiharu (llorando y gritando):no ...pues a quien yo amo es a horo horo y lo se mejor qué tu a fin de cuentas son mis semtimientos  
voz de hao: no...no puede ser

Chiharu se levanto súbitamente de la cama  
Tamao: señorita Chiharu ...ya despertó  
Chiharu: que paso con hao  
Tamao: p...pues  
Chiharu se asomo por la ventana y lo que vio...Yô len y horo horo solo podían defenderse por miedo de herir a sus amigos  
Chiharu salió corriendo y llego a afuera  
hao: llego quien necesito  
Chiharu: suelo ser amable con todos mis adversarios...pero no tendré compasión de ti  
Yô: no puedes atacar a nuestros amigos  
Chiharu: y no lo haré...ellos son controlados por hao así que debo centrarme en el  
hao: no te servirá ...que diminuta eres  
realizo su posesión al 100 la cual era una ninja armada

Chiharu: y ahora (saco una pequeña espada)acabare contigo  
como si fueran una se movieron ágilmente y rompieron algo que colgaba de la ropa de hao  
Chiharu: esas marionetas los manipulaban ...y ahora  
hao: no te muevas a anna morirá (acerco una navaja hacia el cuello de anna)  
Chiharu se preparo para atacar  
Yô: Chiharu no lo hagas  
Chiharu: Yô...ella no es anna no te preocupes  
hao: como es posible !  
Chiharu se preparo y ataco a la vez que hao lo hizo  
hao: como es posible !  
Chiharu: ahora quien es el diminuto  
hao había sufrido una gran herida y desapareció  
pilika: eso fue asombroso  
horo horo: si lo fue...  
Se oyeron 4 cuerpos caer

LO QUE EL DESTINO NOS DEPARE

Yô: y dígame doctor como esta  
Dr.:los chicos solo perdieron el conocimiento y es probable que despierten pronto  
horo horo: y ella ...esta  
Dr.:la señorita esta bien hace poco despertó ...es muy fuerte ...de alguna manera agoto sus energías y solo necesitaba descansar un poco ...aunque despertó antes de lo esperado  
horo horo :disculpe puedo pasar a verla  
Dr.:si por aquí por favor  
horo horo entro al cuarto en donde Chiharu se hallaba acostada viendo al techo  
horo horo: hola Chiharu  
chiharu: horo horo  
intento levantarse pero sintió un gran cansancio y se volvió a acostar  
Chiharu: horo horo ...que paso  
horo horo :no me digas que no recuerdas  
Chiharu: solo recuerdo que salí del cuarto  
horo horo: pues liberaste a los chicos y derrotaste a hao  
Chiharu: vaya  
horo horo: después solo te diste la vuelta y te desmayaste  
chiharu: lamento haberlos asustado  
horo horo: no ...no importa  
horo horo se acerco a la cama de Chiharu y la ayudo a sentarse  
Chiharu: horo horo...me comporte de una manera ...diferente

Horo horo: de hecho si  
Chiharu bajo la mirada pero horo horo se le acerco y la abrazo lo cual le brindo un sentimiento cálido en su corazón  
Chiharu: en realidad te quiero mucho y lo qué menos quiero es estar sin ti  
levanto lo cara para encontrar unos ojos de mirada tierna lo cual termino con un beso tan cálido que aquellos inexpertos labios jamás olvidaran  
cuando termino Chiharu pidió que la dieran de alta  
y salió directamente a el cuarto donde estaba lyserd  
Chiharu: (hablando sola)lo siento esto fue mi culpa  
lyserd: no lo fue  
Chiharu: despertaste  
lyserd: Chiharu ya encontraste a alguien importante para ti verdad?(miro a horo horo)  
chiharu: si...pero tu eres y serás un gran amigo

Lyserd: siempre lo seremos  
Dr.:señorita Asakura...retírese por favor el necesita descansar  
Chiharu: si vamos  
salieron y fueron con Yô hacia la casa  
Chiharu: ya llegamos  
pilika: que bueno que estas bien  
pasaron a la sala donde estaban jun y len sentados este ultimo con vendajes el los brazos  
pilika: ahora yo haré la cena  
se fue a la cocina y len le siguió con la mirada  
cinco minutos después se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina  
horo horo intenta seguirlo pero Chiharu lo detuvo  
chiharu: dejalos solos un rato  
horo horo: esta bien pero solo porque tu me lo pides  
un instante después volvieron los dos sonrojados  
horo horo:(enfadado y con la clasica cruz en la frente )que ..paso  
pilika: recuerdas las rosas ..pues  
horo horo: que ...no me digas que ...  
Chiharu: no te enojes horo horo  
pilika: el punto es que ...  
Chiharu como si supiera que iba a pasar abrazo a horo horo  
pilika:...el y yo...bueno ...en una forma resumida ...se podria decir que...estamos comprometidos (Len es muy apresurado ¬¬)  
mostró un hermoso anillo  
horo horo: que !  
Intento levantarse para matar a len pero los brazos de Chiharu se lo impidieron  
jun: para eso era el anillo que compraste a mis espaldas  
len :te diste cuenta  
jun asintió  
chiharu: me alegro por ustedes  
len: solo por pilika vale la pena emparentar con basura  
horo horo: a quien le dices basura tiburón  
len: a ti basura que ,quieres pelear ?  
horo horo:si me buscas me encuentras  
pilika y Chiharu(gritando):dejen de pelearse  
los dos se callaron  
y se levantaron para ir a comer  
se durmieron y al dia siguiente llegaron lyserd ryu y chocolove  
por lo cual celebraron en grande  
yô: pero que harás ahora Chiharu  
chiharu: iré con horo horo , y tu Yô?  
yô: yo...  
:el se quedara aquí a entrenar  
todos voltearon para ver quien era  
yô: anna  
anna: y ahora tu entrenamiento será mas duro  
yô: no T-T  
Chiharu: y tu que aras pilika  
pilika: ire con len y jun a china a conocer a mis suegros.

Todos ( tambien la autora): (pensando)son una pareja muy apresurada u  
lyserd: yo me quedare aquí ...si te parece bien Yô  
yô: por supuesto todos son bienvenidos  
anna: pero tendrán que pagar  
choholove: por mi parte regresare a mi cachita

Anna:kien te pregunto  
al terminar cada quien se fue a sus destinos

yô: te voy a extrañar hermanita  
chiharu: yo también pero vendremos de vez en cuando  
yô.:si adiós  
Chiharu y horo horo: hasta luego  
FIN

p.d: lamento no haber metido a los espíritus a manta y a anna en la historia pero no les encontré dialogo


End file.
